The invention relates to a method for producing a micro-LED matrix, and to a micro-LED matrix, and to a use of such a micro-LED matrix.
For producing micro-LED matrices it is known to produce LED structures on a first substrate and subsequently to transfer them to a second substrate via a bonding and laser lift-off process.
By way of example, J. Day et al., Full-Scale Self-Emissive Blue and Green Microdisplays Based on GaN Micro-LED Array, Proc. SPIE 8268, 82681 (2009), describe a method in which GaN-based matrices of micro-LEDs are produced on fixed substrates and fabricated by a bonding process. The individual micro-LEDs are provided with CMOS circuits for individual driving.
What is disadvantageous about the methods according to the prior art is that the components based on the micro-LED matrices produced are not flexible and have lateral dimensions and thicknesses greater than 100 μm. Although these rigid components can be used in the field of biophysics, the possibilities for use are greatly restricted on account of the dimensions and inflexibility of said components.